James
James is The No. 5 mixed traffic engine on The North Western Railway. He's known for his love of his Red Paint and Vanity. Bio: When James first came to Sodor, He had an accident with a Goods Train causing him to derail near Crosby. Thomas rescued James, and James was repaired while Thomas received his Branch Line. When he returned, James had some incidents with Sir Topham Hatt I's new top hat and a Brake Pipe on his Coaches which was Repaired with a Bootlace. James redeemed himself by taking the most Troublesome Train on The Line and even Pulling the Wxpress. Since then, James has become a Respectable member on The NWR. James rescued Rosie and her passengers from a collapsing bridge which was later named after him. James also tried to handle the disagreeable new trucks, though his rough manner only made them cross. Following the fatal accident with Gordon's express at Brendam Docks, James, like the other engines, shunned Thomas under the faulty assumption that he had caused the accident. When Diesel 10 and his army took over the island, James was captured and held at the docks. Once freed by Thomas, Lady, and Grant, James assisted in retaking Sodor from the enemy. Later, he insulted the Logging Locos apparent lack of work ethic, but he quickly changed his disposition when they rescued him from a fallen tree. He was present at the lighting of the Sodor Christmas tree in Wellsworth, and he later cheered on Edward as he rescued Gordon and Spamcan. Upon meeting Gerald, James is rather short with the newcomer, remarking that he looks more like a tank than an engine. During the mass protests held by the Anti-Rail League supporters on Sodor, James loses control of his goods train and nearly kills a paralyzed Fat Controller. James, now disturbed at his inability to handle freight cars, takes out his anger on freight cars. James had become detached and disassociated himself from the other engines. Gerald suggests treatment for James by having sessions with Emily Hatt, but James angrily rebuffs him. Later that evening, during the big storm, James sees a line of trucks and begins to ruthlessly bump them ferociously, not realizing that Paxton was at the end of the train. After this incident, James decides to get treatment and begins sessions with Emily Hatt. During the Great Truck Rebellion, James led a charge against the trucks with Donald and Douglas by fiercely bumping them across the yard after Oliver's accident. When Douglas's train breaks away, James helps Toad save Gordon from a collision with the cars. When James learns the truth of what the trucks felt, he becomes much more open minded and even decides he doesn't need his sessions with Emily Hatt anymore. Since then, James has been more accepting of others. He was one of the first to accept Melody, kindly showing her around the island. When Gordon berates Melody as an outsider, James rushes to her defense. Melody later confronts James in the yard, and James apologizes for Gordon's behavior. It is at this point that Melody opens up to James, speaking for the first time in years to thank him. After Melody tells him of her history with Oliver, James takes her to see her old friend at the Sodor Steamworks. In Making Spirits Bright, James was shown to have grown fed up with Gordon's attitude. Alternate Timelines In an alternate world where P. T. Boomer's attack on the railway was successful, James is one of the few engines to survive. He works with the other survivors to acquire the Silver Avenger Armor. James is shown to have been deeply embittered by the ravaging of Sodor, accusing Edward of letting both Diesel and Thomas "fall behind." Later, Boomer and the diesels capture James, killing him when Toby refuses to divulge Percy's location. When Gordon visits the future in a vision on Christmas Eve, James is shown to be indifferent about his death. In this world, James pulls the express in Gordon's absence. Persona James known to be extremely vain and self-centered, and this often manifests itself in bitter rudeness. However, he has recently become more soft-hearted, showing great kindness to Melody and forgiving the troublesome trucks for their misbehavior. Category:Steam Engines Category:Characters Category:NWR Engines Category:Protagonists Category:Red Characters __FORCETOC__